The Life and Times of Parker Stark
by ChildOfAslan23
Summary: Drabbles about Parker Stark, the biological daughter of Tony Stark, as she grows up in Avengers Tower. AU Fem!Peter Park/Spider-Man
1. Chapter 1

Parker swung wide, hanging onto her webbing for dear life. She quickly shot another piece of webbing at the closest building, but Vulture cut it down. She lost momentum from her swing and crashed back into the brick building, her head bouncing. She groaned as she banging into the side of the building a few more times. There was a loud ringing in her ears and from a distance, she thought she heard Vulture laugh.

"Had enough, little girl," he mocked.

She growled in response. She _hated_ being called a little girl. She was fifteen for crying out loud!

With renewed strength, she pulled on her webbing until it was taut. Using it as a lead, she ran sideways across the building and catapulted herself toward Vulture, letting go of the webbing in the process. She smirked at the surprise on his face. Parker twisted in mid-air, her right arm reared back for a hard right hook.

But she never delivered the punch. She paused for less than a heartbeat as she saw herself and Vulture being broadcast, live, across the TVs in Time Square.

 _Oh no. Dad's gonna kill me_ , she thought, as she collided with Vulture.

Tony collapsed onto the couch in the living room, where he was joined by Steve, Clint, Nat, and Sam. Steve flipped through the channels as Tony sunk his teeth into a well-earned sandwich. He had spent the past two days locked in his workshop making modifications to a new suit for Parker as an early birthday present.

The Avengers froze as Steve stopped on a news channel. Tony stared, his sandwich quickly forgotten, as his daughter plummeted toward the streets entangled in Vulture's mechanical wings.

Suddenly, the camera zoomed in on a thin string of webbing. When the webbing connected with the nearest building, Spider-Girl was jerked free of Vulture's grip. But he wasn't giving up anytime soon. Enraged, Vulture righted himself and soared into the air. Spider-Girl aimed more webbing at the flying man, but he had made some modifications to his wings.

She let got of her webbing as a small, short-range missile flew in her direction.

"JARVIS! Ready the suit," Tony yelled as he vaulted off the couch and towards the nearest exit.

"Where should I have it pick you up, Sir," the AI inquired.

"Out the seventh floor window," Tony said as he jumped from the landing.

It didn't take long for his newest suit to locate him and protect him from the seven-story fall. Once secured in the suit, Iron Man took off for Times Square, leaving the rest of the team glued to the television screen.

As they watched, Iron Man rocketed onto the screen just in time to save Spider-Girl from a nasty fall. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and shot a laser out of his right palm, quickly ending the fight with Vulture. Spider-Girl caught Vulture in a web as he fell, and secured him for the police who waited below. With Spider-Girl in tow, Iron Man flew off as quickly as he had entered the scene.

Several minutes later, the pair touched down on the seventh floor landing. Parker wrenched her slashed mask from her face and turned to glare at her dad as mechanical arms quickly removed Tony's suit.

"What was that all about," she demanded.

"What...I was saving your life! _That's_ what!"

"I had it covered! I don't need you to come swooping in to save the day every time I get into a small fight!"

"Small?! _Small?!_ You could've been _killed!_ You know the rules! No going after targets like the Vulture alone! And during the school day, no less!"

"Really?! I save the city from a crazy man with alien wings and you're mad I skipped _school?!_ "

" _Someone_ has to be concerned with your education, because you certainly aren't! I've seen the reports, young lady. You're grades are slipping. That's all three rules broken in one morning!"

Parker huffed, disgusted, and stalked into the living room.

"Miss Stark, my scans indicate that you have a mild concussion and several cuts that require stitches," JARVIS commented in his suddenly annoying British accent.

"Fuck off, J," she growled.

Tony grabbed her upper arm and spun her around to face him. The quick movement made her head throb and she almost fell.

"Hey! Don't talk to my AI like that," Tony spat at her, jaw clenched in anger.

She wearily jerked her arm free and rolled her eyes.

"He's just a computer. It's not like he's real." She turned and headed toward the elevator.

"And just where do you think you're going? This isn't over, Parker," he shouted at her retreating form.

"I'm going to bed! Or is that 'against the rules' now too?"

Tony sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the elevator took Parker down to the floor they shared.

She didn't bother to change out of her mangled suit; she was too tired and in too much pain. She flopped on her bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. She slept deeply, allowing her body to heal itself. She was still asleep when Tony quietly knocked on her door around dinner time.

"Parker," he called as he stuck his head in the darkened room.

"My scans indicate that she is asleep and in the middle of a healing cycle, Sir," JARVIS informed him in a softened volume.

"Thanks, J. Keep an eye on her will, ya? Let me know if anything changes."

"Of course, Sir," the AI replied.

Tony rejoined the rest of the team for dinner. Shortly after dinner, Tony's watch buzzed.

"Another HYDRA fraction found," he read allowed the message from Coulson.

"Time to suit up, team," called Steve. "Meet on the landing dock in ten for debriefing."

"What about Parker," Bruce asked. "Should someone stay with her? There's no telling how long this mission will take and she was pretty banged up earlier."

"JARVIS says she's healing and should be fine with more sleep," Tony said, trying to keep the worry from his voice. "Besides, she needs to cool off for a little while."

Bruce nodded and left to get ready for the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Parker rolled over in bed and groaned. Her head ached. She reached up a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes and remembered she still had her spider suit on.

Sighing, she gingerly rolled out of bed to stand in front of her full length mirror. Her face fell as she took in the damage; the suit was too damaged to be repaired.

She quickly stripped it off and assessed her wounds. The gash across her stomach was still there, but healing nicely. It should be gone in another day or so. There was a new scar over her right eyebrow and a bruise to accompany it. Her arms and legs had been scraped when she collided with the building, but those were gone now.

"My scans indicate that you are nearly healed and could use a shower and some food," JARVIS spoke as she turned to look at her back.

"Yeah, thanks J. Hey, what time is it? Where is everybody?"

"It is 3:42 pm on Thursday afternoon. Mr. Stark left a message for you: 'Hey, Parker, the team was called away on a mission. We should be back in 24 hours or so. Get some rest and _behave!_ '"

The recorded message ended and Parker rolled her eyes.

 _Behave,_ she mumbled. _Sure thing, Dad. I'll_ ** _behave_**.

She ground her teeth as she headed for the shower. She seethed as the hot water washed the dried blood from her hair. After the way he had yelled at her in front of the team, had embarrassed her on national news, how dare he tell her to _behave!_ She wasn't some child! It's not like _he_ behaved when _he_ was her age!

A smile slowly crept across her face as she began to develop a plan. If he wanted to make her mad, fine. Two could play that game. She finished her shower, made herself a sandwich, and set to work on her laptop.

Several hours of coding later, she clicked 'save' and removed the usb stick from her laptop. She made her way down to Tony's workshop and found the panel in the wall that housed JARVIS's brain.

"Miss Stark, I must ask you to stop what you are doing. It isn't safe."

"Don't be such a worry wart, J. You won't feel a thing."

She placed the usb stick into the port, moved some wires around and listened.

"J," she called. "You still there?"

"Yes, Miss Stark."

"Excellent! Initiate Party Protocol."

"Initiating."

An hour later, Stark Tower was teeming with people. Party Protocol had invited all of Midtown High to her place for the party of the century! As more people showed up, JARVIS had pizza delivered. He also unlocked the liquor cabinet at Parker's request.

She drank. And drank. And drank.

She and her guests drank until Tony's liquor cabinet was completely empty. She wasn't sure if she could get drunk now that she had an incredibly high metabolism, but it turned out that after five bottles of vodka, she could, in fact, become inebriated.

A few of the less drunk guests had wandered down to Tony's workshop and found some spare Iron Man parts lying around. A working gauntlet made it's way to the living room.

"Hey," Parker shouted. "Lemme show you how it works!"

She sloshed beer on the girl standing next to her as she took hold of the Iron Man gauntlet and put it on. Everyone watched with bated breath as she held up her hand and aimed it at the glass windows. She flexed her hand and a pulse of energy shot from her palm, shattering the window.

The crowd cheered and shouted, "Again! Again!"

Parker blasted several more windows as the crowds cheered her on. As the broken glass settled from the last window, Iron Man rose into the air.

The party guests screamed and squealed in delight.

"Is it really him?"

"The REAL Iron Man!"

"Dude! Way cool!"

"Best! Party! Ever!"

Tony's suit scanned the room, noting how many underaged teenagers were drunk. His eyes rested on Parker and his faceplate lifted.

"Parker, put down the gauntlet," he cautioned.

"Make me," she laughed.

The crowd 'ooooooed'.

"Parker, I'm serious. Hand it over before someone gets hurt."

He slowly flew through one of the shattered windows and landed on the carpet. Parker didn't think. She raised the gauntlet, flexed her hand, and watched as her dad dodged the fireball. Tony cursed in his headset and Steve answered over the comms.

"Tony? What's going on? Why isn't JARVIS responding to anyone's calls?"

"It's Parker! She's drunk and she has one of the gauntlets!" She shot at him again and he swerved, the fireball grazing his shoulder. "She must've hacked his system!"

Tony stood firm, his own gauntlet raised, and aimed carefully. He activated the fire extinguisher, putting out Parker's gauntlet before she could fire at him again. He took the gauntlet from her and raised his faceplate again.

"Ok, boys and girls, party's over! JARVIS, get these kids home safely!"

"Aye, aye, captain," the AI replied.

Tony rolled his eyes at the response and wondered just how much damage Parker had caused.

By the time the house was cleared of guests, Parker had passed out on the couch. Tony put away the suit and the lone gauntlet and surveyed the mess in his living room. The rest of the team arrived as Tony was picking through broken glass.

"What in the hell," Clint asked as they paused on the seventh floor landing.

"What happened here," Steve asked. "Is Parker alright?"

"Parker is passed out on the couch," Tony motioned angrily as he stood to face the team. "She decided to host a party while we were away. She hacked JARVIS's controls, which is why he wasn't responding. Not sure of the extent of the damage yet. I haven't had a chance to take him apart. Oh! And from the looks of it, she drank my entire liquor cabinet! By herself!"

The team looked around their destroyed living room, speechless. Parker had never done anything like this before.

"And the gauntlet," Steve asked quietly. "She shot it at me," Tony replied as he rubbed his forehead. He sighed in frustration.

"I can't deal with her right now. Someone else take her to her room."


	3. Chapter 3

He [Tony] sighed in frustration.

"I can't deal with her right now. Someone else take her to her room."

Tony stalked off toward the elevator and went down to his workshop to fix JARVIS. He saw the mass of unplugged cables and cursed under his breath. He removed Parker's usb stick and threw it on a table.

"Party Protocol deactivated," JARVIS answered in his normal voice.

"Party Protocol? What did she do to you, J?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. I'm running diagnostics now. It seems I have failed you, Sir."

"Nonsense, J. This is all Parker's doing, and she'll pay for every bit of it. Trust me."

Tony set to work rewiring JARVIS's controls and running extensive diagnostics tests every few hours. The sun had risen and began its downward descent when JARVIS alerted him.

"Sir, Miss Stark is awake and seems to be violently ill. Should I call for Dr. Banner?"

"No, she's just hungover. She just needs to sleep it off." Tony put down his tools and made his way to the elevator.

"Sir, she's quite ill. Her vitals are all over the place. Are you sure I shouldn't call Dr. Banner?"

Tony arrived on their floor and sprinted down to her room. He opened the door cautiously and called, "Parker?"

He was answered by the sound of her throwing up. He hurried to her bathroom and found her laying on the floor, head in the toilet, heaving with all of her strength. He held her hair back out of her face and spoke soothingly to her.

"I know it hurts, kiddo, but you have to get it all out. You'll feel better soon."

She threw up a few more times before her stomach was completely empty. She lay on the cool floor of her bathroom, her face sticky from sweat and tears. Tony grabbed a fresh towel and wiped her face.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you back in bed."

She whimpered as he tried to help her stand. So he picked her up and carried her back to bed. He pulled the covers up under her chin and gently kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest," he said quietly. Back out in the hallway, Tony commanded, "J, monitor her vitals and let me know if she's sick again."

"Of course, Sir."

Tony went back to work resetting JARVIS's code while Parker continued to sleep.

When she finally woke, her head pounded and her whole body ached. She stretched and groaned. She slowly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes to focus her blurry vision. It was dark and she was starving.

"J, what time is it," she croaked, her voice hoarse from being sick.

"7:18 pm, Miss Stark."

 _7:18?! How long did I sleep?_

She stumbled her way to the bathroom and got in the shower, clothes and all.

Meanwhile in the basement, Tony was putting the finishing touches on JARVIS's new updates.

"Sir, Miss Stark is awake."

"Is she sick again?"

"No, sir, she's taking a bath."

"Take her to the communal living room when she's done."

"As you wish, sir."

Parker finished her shower, and felt a little better now that she wasn't covered in dried vomit. She threw on some cut-off jean shorts and one of her dad's old AC/DC shirts she'd stolen. Her head still pounded and she had a feeling food would be the best cure. She padded down the hall to the elevator and slumped against the wall.

"Food, J," she mumbled.

She groaned as the movement of the elevator made her a little dizzy, but it finally stopped.

The doors opened and she looked up, terrified. Trash littered the living room and all of the glass windows were gone. In their place were thin sheets of plastic that kept the wind at bay. She stepped gingerly on her bare feet, glad that the broken glass had been cleaned up. Her dad's liquor cabinet was open and empty, and the contents of the many shelves were strewn around the room. At first glance, it looked like they had been robbed.

But why didn't my spidey senses go off?

As her eyes roamed around the room, she saw her dad leaning against the bar that separated the living area from the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

As her eyes roamed around the room, she saw her dad leaning against the bar that separated the living area from the kitchen. She sprinted toward him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Dad! You're alright!"

"Oof," he groaned as she crashed into him with her super strength.

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm fine." He patted her back reassuringly.

"What happened? Where is everyone else? Are they ok, too?"

She looked up at him with worried eyes and he stared down at her for a long moment.

"Here," he said as he pushed a plate towards her.

She looked down at the sandwich hungrily and sat down to eat.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the food, but are you gonna tell me what's going on here," she asked between mouthfuls.

"Food first," he told her and poured her a glass of water next.

She drank it in one gulp and asked for another, which he obliged. When she was done with her meal, she finally looked up from her plate.

"So...what happened?"

He stared at her, eyebrows furrowed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the last thing you remember," he asked with an edge to his voice.

"Uh…" She thought back and tried to remember a time when her blood didn't pound in her ears. "There was the fight with Vulture, and then we fought, and then...oh no."

"'Oh no' is correct. What happened next?"

"I...I don't remember," she mumbled. "But I was really mad."

Tony laid his smartphone face up on the counter next to her and a blueish holographic screen appeared between them. "JARVIS, play the footage."

She watched a holographic version of herself tamper with J's controls. " _Initiate Party Protocol,"_ she said with an evil gleam in her eye. The footage skipped forward in time and showed the communal living room full of people from her school.

She buried her face in her hands.

"Keep watching," he commanded.

She sighed and watched the hologram again. This time, it showed her going through her dad's very expensive liquor cabinet and passing around bottles.

 _So this is what a hangover feels like,_ she groaned.

"Dad, I-"

"Keep watching. This is the best part," he said sarcastically.

She watched as a drunk version of herself yanked one of the Iron Man gauntlets from someone and put it on. The windows disappeared to cheers from her peers and she hid her face again.

"Keep watching," he commanded.

She lifted her eyes in time to watch her hologram aim the gauntlet at an Iron Man suit; a suit that held her dad.

She choked out a sob and stumbled from the stool she sat on. Tony hadn't expected her to react like this; concern washed over his face as he rounded the bar.

"Parker," he called, but she backed away from him.

"No! I...no! I...just...no. NO," she screamed as she turned to run away from him.

Tony dashed after her but he was too late. She made to the elevator and the doors closed before he could reach her.

"Damn it," he huffed and slammed his fist against the wall. "Where is she going, J?"

"Your shared floor, sir."

Tony took off down the stairs, taking them two at a time, but she was faster than he was.

She arrived first and sprinted down the hall to her room. She grabbed her webshooters, and locked herself out on her balcony. She hurriedly secured the webshooters around her wrists and glanced behind her in time to see Tony stumble into her room.

"Parker, no-"

Without another thought, she jumped off the balcony


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to Spider-Bat for my first ever review! I hope you like the ending. I'm not sure I'm 100% satisfied with it. It almost feels rushed to me. But for now, it's staying.

Also, I've never been to NYC (or New York at all, for that matter). I hope things make sense geographically.

As always, I own nothing.

* * *

The fresh, cold air slapped her in the face and she let it. She fell as long as she could before shooting out a line of webbing. She narrowly missed kicking the asphalt as she shot another line of webbing and threw herself back into the air and as far away from Stark Tower as she could get.

"JARVIS, unlock the door," Tony demanded.

Parker's balcony door clicked. He opened the door and leaned out over the railing, straining to find her in the darkness below.

"Sir, you should know that my scans indicate her webshooters are low on liquid webbing."

Tony swore as he left her room and ran down the hall to his own. "Did she have her phone on her," Tony growled, nearing a panic attack.

"No, sir."

"Damn it, that kid!" Tony ran his hand through his hair as he tried to formulate a plan.

"Sir, I've alerted the rest of the Avengers. They are all on their way back and will arrive shortly. Ah, Mr. Wilson has just landed on the roof with Mr. Rogers."

"The team. Yes. Good. Thanks, J."

Heavy footsteps pounded down the hall followed by the voice of Steve.

"Tony? What's wrong? JARVIS said Parker was in trouble!"

Captain America appeared in the doorway, Falcon right behind him.

"Yeah. I confronted her about the party. She didn't take it to well."

"What'd she do," asked Nat.

The quinjet had landed shortly after Sam and Steve.

"She jumped out the window," Tony said, hands covering his face.

His hands were shaking and cold sweat dripped down his back.

"Well, she's Spider-Girl. She's jumped out of plenty of windows before," Clint offered.

"She went without her costume and her webshooters are low on liquid webbing," JARVIS informed the team. "I'm trying to track her movements, sir. She was caught on a traffic camera near the Rockefeller Center."

"That's Midtown. Her school is nearby. Think she'd go there?"

"Steve, I know you're a World War II relic, but teenaged girls don't run away in the middle of the night and go to school," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Sir, Miss Stark is moving down 5th Avenue," JARVIS reported.

Tony took a deep breath to settle his nerves as he realized where she was going. "The Empire State Building. Of course! She told me she likes the view." Tony placed his right palm on the wall and a panel opened up to reveal one of his suits.

"Want us to come with you," Nat asked as he put on the suit.

"No. I need to do this one on my own." His faceplate snapped into place. "Don't wait up," he quipped as he, too, jumped out the window.

Parker soared through the night sky, her body on autopilot. She didn't care where she went as long as it wasn't home. Tears blurred her vision and she nearly missed the building she aimed for. She aimed for the next skyscraper, but nothing happened. She flicked her left wrist back several times before she gave up.

 _Of course, I'd run of out liquid webbing. How could I not? The only thing left is for it to rain._

She clung to the building her webbing was connected to and quickly climbed to the top. As she neared the top, she realized where she was: the Empire State Building. She settled near the needle, her knees pulled up into her chest. She examined the webshooter on her left wrist with a sigh.

 _Yep. Completely empty. And the other one isn't far from it. Great. Just great._

She buried her face in her hands and let the avalanche of unshed tears fall. She replayed the images from JARVIS's recorded footage in her mind, over and over again.

 _What was I_ _ **thinking?!**_

 _Come on, Parker, you weren't thinking. You were drunk!_

 _I didn't even know I could get that drunk._

 _Or drunk at all, really._

 _And dad!_

The image of her holographic self aiming an Iron Man gauntlet at Iron Man bubbled to the surface and with it came a new wave of tears.

 _How can I go home again, if I had a way to get home? I can't face him again after all of that!_

But she didn't have to go home to see Tony. Her spidey senses alerted her to an all too familiar sound and she looked up. Iron Man floated in front of her. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked anywhere but at Tony. She heard his faceplate lift as he spoke.

"Parker? Thank god! You ok?" There was concern in his voice, and worry. "Come on. Why don't we go back home? We can figure this out together."

"Home? _Home?!_ I can't go _home!_ I tried to...I almost...you could've _died!_ And it would've been my fault!" Yet another wave of tears began to fall. "How could you still want me around after that," she mumbled.

"Parker, you're the only person I want around! You're the reason I made the suit in the first place, so I could come home. To you!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Why do you put on the spider suit every day?"

The question caught her off guard and she looked up at him dumbly.

"What?"

"The Spider-Girl suit, why do you put it on every day?"

"To protect people, the normal, everyday people from the normal everyday bad guys."

"Know why I put on the Iron Man suit?" He navigated his flight stabilizers so he was a little closer to her.

"To save the world from aliens?"

"No, not the whole world. Just you. I put on my suit everyday to protect you."

Her tears had subsided and she looked down at her hands.

"I want some shawarma. You want some shawarma?"

She looked up again, confused.

"What?"

"Some shawarma. You want some? You're hungover. Of course you want some. Come on. We can charge it to SHIELD's card."

"Coulson would find out," she smirked. "And he'd be mad again."

"Better to ask for forgiveness than for permission," he answered quickly. "Don't tell Cap I said that."

She laughed a deep laugh and stood. It felt good to laugh with her dad. She hated fighting with him. "Dad, I...I'm sorry." She took his outstretched hand and held on tight.

"It's ok, kiddo."

"I'm grounded, aren't I?"

"At least until you're 45. Maybe 50. A+ party, though. I've never emptied the liquor cabinet in one sitting. That's a new record."

She smiled against his chest. That was a real compliment coming from Tony Stark. She thought of a warm plate of shawarma and her stomach grumbled.


End file.
